Waiting for his love
by autumn.smoe
Summary: Unlike every childhood story, Mikan Sakura wasn't qualified to be Natsume's childhood friend, mostly with Nana there. Now that Nana has left an open spot for someone new in Natsume's heart. Join Mikan's journey as we test the strength of their bond. Will he fall back into the past or pave a new future. Waiting for his love, can sometimes be worth it, right?
1. 1: In different worlds

_= Waiting for his love =_

_Complicated love_

_By: Autumn_

**Summary: **

Natsume has grown up having his childhood friend beside him. What happens if she grows up and he walks out of her life; leaving a space for someone new to enter in his heart. Natsume the transfer student is captured by Mikan's personality on a group date. But what happens when everything changes, when his childhood friend enters the picture. Will Mikan sacrifice herself for the love of Natsume and his childhood friend, or will she hold and cling onto the only chance to be with him?

**Prologue: **

'Hey you, what with the grumpy face,' exclaimed Nana

'Tch, shut up idiot,' Natsume spoke angrily

'Hey you can't say that if you don't know me'

'who said I need to know you, to know if you are a baka or not, BAKA'

'YOUR SUCH A MEANIE *sniff sniff*,' Shouted Nana 'I just wanted to be your friend,' Nana spoke quietly

'I don't need friends, all they do is take away your time and money' whispered Natsume

'That's not true, friends are someone that will support and give you a hand. They won't watch you sink in your troubles but rescue you before you drown, Neh?'

'Tch, what do you know about friend, your just a lousy baka'

'I DO KNOW ABOUT FRIENDS, I have many myself; I place them very close to my heart so that they can see all the attention and love I'm giving them, right'

'You're too loud, just sit'

'DOES THAT MEAN YOU'VE ACCEPTED ME AS YOUR FRIEND,'

'Tch, just a distant friend'

'A friend is a friend; I'm Nana 6 years old, what about you'

'Natsume, 7 years old'

'So you're older than me then'

'…'

'then I take that as a yes then Nat Nat, you know you don't talk a lot do you, but that's fine because you don't want two friends talking too much or we'll end up in Mars by the time we finish our stories, kekeke'

'You talk too much'

Nana completely blanking him, 'You know Nat Nat, you are my first friend as a boy, so I'm going to cherish you forever and put all my effect to make you realise friends are very important'

'Then I'll wait for that day,' Natsume rising from his leaning position on the tree to a walking stance

'WHAT WHERE YOU GOING Nat Nat,' Nana reacted out for Natsume's shirt

'Home baka, you should go home to its getting late; stop calling me Nat Nat too. It doesn't suit me,' Leaving a astonished Nana frozen to the stop

'Nat Nat cares about me, kekekek, I better go home now; mummy should be waiting for me,' As Nana ran back to her special sand castle (aka. Her family's mansion)

**Natsume's P.O.V **

I guess Nana did prove to me that friends were important. I didn't take long until I met Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa and Mocha. Although some of them are idiots; they're proved to me that I can trust them. It's not every day someone joins our group. The last was Tsubasa and that was when we started Elementary school; he's a year above us and was close friends with Koko and Yuu; so we slowly accepted him in our group. I and Nana have split paths; her family encouraged her to go to a private girl school more than a prestigious public school that we attend. I still see her everyday but she's different now. She's not the same when she was with us; I guessed she met more people and has diverted her attention to her other friends. (Bell of the school alarms the building) ARghh, I hate that stupid alarm. I guess I'll skip class again, Ruka shouldn't mind if I told him'

**End of Natsume's P.O.V – Hampton Academy**

Natsume rose from his relaxed position on the rooftop of the school to gracefully jump onto the balcony platform. He rose from his position to only open the doors to a crowd of fan girls and boys

'Arghh, I forgot my disguise,' Natsume spoke in frustration

Natsume was forced to run to his class for hideout; he found himself attending the whole period, listening to subjects he already graduated from.

'What a surprised, seems like our little Nat Nat is being a good boy for Nana,' Teased Koko

'Shut up Koko, I wasn't being a good boy, I forgot my disguise,' explained Natsume

'Wow wow, Natsume is explaining himself, guys let's give him a round of applause' Teased Koko

Claps echoed the room from Koko, Tsubasa and Mocha

'And I thought you came to see beautiful face,' Tsubasa spoke with pride

This caused laughter in the group circle, except for the one and only poker face, Natsume who only smirked.

'Why are you here anyway?'Natsume spoke

'Ahh Yuu, Natsume is being mean to me again,' Tsubasa sarcastically spoke sadly

'Natsume please stop being mean to Tsubasa-san; you're going to hurt his feelings' Yuu spoke gracefully

'Tch, like I care,' Natsume spoke before he dozed off into his deep sleep with his manga book placed on top of his head.

After Natsume dozed off, tension and worry overshadowed the room.

'Do you think Natsume has heard about the rumour' Ruka spoke in concern

'I don't think he has if he's acting like this' Mocha spoke

'yeah, maybe we should tell him,' Yuu spoke with concern

'No, I mean I think he should find out himself; since Nana is his best friend not ours' Ruka spoke hastily

'But-' Yuu tried to argue back but was only interrupted

'Yuu, I think Ruka's right, we don't have rights to tell him since Nana isn't our best friend' Tsubasa spoke maturely.

**Somewhere in another world, were Mikan and her friends – Kingston Green**

'Guys can we please go shopping' Sumire cried to the group of girls

'NO' Hotaru replied with a poker face as she kept her concentration on her screws and spanner.

'Sumire do you really want to go' Anna spoke with concern

Sumire nodded eagerly

'Well we might as well go then; since I need to buy more bakery potion and Nonoko ran out of chemicals for her assignment'

'DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN GO OUT AND EAT TOO' Mikan cried

'Ill treat everyone then' Nonoko spoke gracefully.

'I might as well come along; I need to upgrade the materials'

'HEY A MINUTE AGO, YOU SAID YOUR NOT COMING' Mikan cried out

'Shut up BAKA, your too loud'

'Mou Hotaru '

Anna and Nonoko giggles

Misaki storms in 'IM NOT LATE… I WAS HERE ALL ALONG'

Everyone falls to the ground laughing at Misaki's sudden arrive and her excuse, except Hotaru who only gave a hint of smile while fixing her baka gun 50.1.

'Misaki, were planning to go to the shopping mall. Wanna come along?' Anna spoke sweetly after regaining her composition

'SHOPPING MALL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER, HELL YEAH IM COMING' Misaki shouted with enthusiasm

'WATCH OUT – THE SWEETHEART ANGELS ARE COMING' Sumire shouted out in her room

Everyone broke into giggles

'Neh, Mikan when are you going to start dating' Nonoko curiously asked

'Huh a boyfriend, nah I don't need one. Why?' Mikan replied with no interest

'Well we all have boyfriends and were kinda old enough to have one' Anna replied while finishing off Nonoko sentence

'When prince charming scoops out his sword and rescues me from the evil devils and bring me into his warm arms' Mikan spoke in a sarcastic way but exaggerating every action of her sentence.

Causing the whole room to burst into laughter at Mikan's poor acting, while leaving Hotaru to roll her eyes at their childish behaviour

'But hey that's not fair, Hotaru doesn't have a boyfriend. Why don't you ask her?' Mikan spoke defensively

**Normol P.O.V **

'Natsume, its lunch' Ruka spoke with concern

'Hmph' Natsume replied while rising from his position

'Mate, where are you going' Mochu called out

'lunch'

'NO… I mean wait-' Ruka lost of words

'Why don't we just skip lunch today' Koko grinned but with concern

'You guys are acting weird,' Natsume spoke with suspicion but dropped it while heading to another direction.

'Wait Natsume where are you going now.' Ruka shouted while he and the rest tried to catch up with Natsume's speed

'Rooftop'

'phew' everyone replied with a relief he wasn't going to the lunch hall.

While they were walking to the rooftop everyone was whispering about them. Natsume's aura started to become darker. Out of frustration, he walked to another boy at a fast speed that the rest of the group didn't see it coming and furiously pinned him to the wall.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING BEHIND OUR BACK,' Natsume spoke in a frustrated sinister voice

'Nothing' the boy cried and Natsume pinned him whilst having a tight grip on his collar

'Nothing, you know lying to us won't do any good' Natsume threatened him

'Nana and her pose said you invited Nana to a high class restaurant to pursue her as your future wife,' the boy whispered without taking a breath.

The grip on his collar loosened as he registered what he just said. The gang dragged Natsume to the balcony, seating him on the bench, which was personally placed there because they had requested it. Natsume didn't speak nor sign or show any emotion but just stared straight ahead, which only resulted in his friends worrying more about him.

'Natsume are you alright,' Ruka spoke with concern

'…..'

'Yeah Natsume, you know we're here for you,' Yuu spoke worriedly

'…'

'NATSUME, you can't just not speak and ignore us, were your friends' Tsubasa shouted

'AND your worrying us like hell man' Mocha spoke

'…' Natsume stared into the sky ahead in boredom; 'Should I go' Natsume finally spoke after the duration of silence

'Huh' the whole gang spoke with a confused tone

'On the date'

'WHAT, dude I know she's your friend but -' Mocha was cut off before he could express his views

'It's up to you, Natsume – she's your best friend not ours'

'you still haven't accepted her..' Natsume asked out of curiosity

Silence filled the crowd

'It's not that we haven't Natsume its just she isn't the nicest girl I've met' Yuu spoke in the nicest manner

'Dude, who the hell is she, everyone knows her except me' Tsubasa getting fed up of not knowing who Nana was.

'HAHAHAa, How can you not know her, she's Natsume's -'Koko

'Natsume it's up to you'

'Hum,' Natsume simply replied to their debate

'So…' Koko asked with curiosity.

THE END

Hope you like it – it's only the intro, please correct my spelling because I don't know if its correct

Nana is one of the characters that I made up

:D

Hope you come back for more: P If so please leave a simple review


	2. 2: Trouble around the corner

_Waiting for his love_

_Complicated love _

_By: Autumn_

**Summary: **

Natsume has grown up having his childhood friend beside him. What happens if she grows up and he walks out of her life; leaving a space for someone new to enter in his heart. Natsume the transfer student is captured by Mikan's personality on a group date. But what happens when everything changes, when his childhood friend enters the picture. Will Mikan sacrifice herself for the love of Natsume and his childhood friend, or will she hold and cling onto the only chance to be with him?

_Past chapter recap:_

'_It's not that we haven't Natsume, it's just she isn't the nicest girl I've met' Yuu spoke in the nicest manner_

'_Dude, who the hell is she, everyone knows her except me' Tsubasa getting fed up of not knowing who Nana was._

'_HAHAHA, How can you not know her, she's Natsume's -'Koko_

'_Natsume it's up to you'_

'_Hum,' Natsume simply replied to their debate_

'_So…' Koko asked with curiosity._

**Normal P.O.V – Hampton Academy Dorms**

'_Dude for the last time, why the hell are we coming' Mochu impatiently shouted_

'_I've already told you, Natsume needs us' Ruka replied calmly_

'_As you can see, Nana friends aren't exactly nice, so we need to be there for Natsume' Yuu intelligently spoke_

'_I'm sure he can handle simple girls' Tsubasa replied, oblivious of those girl's personalities_

_Koko shivered 'they're not any ordinary girls'_

'_arggg, I HATE THEM -' Mochu screamed_

'_You guys don't need to come… I can handle it' Natsume replied tired_

'_Natsume' Ruka whispered sympathetically_

'_Ahh Natsume's needs his sleep, where's mummy?' Tsubasa teased_

'…' _Silence from Natsume_

'_Hey dude, are you sure your alright' Tsubasa asked concerned – never in his world has Natsume let his fight go, without a fire._

'_Hey Nat were coming, count us in' Koko replied trying to lighten the mood_

'_Well I guess free food isn't that bad' Mochu tried convincing himself_

_While the room silence engulfed the room, Natsume whispered in his mind 'thanks guys, thanks for being here.'_

**Somewhere in another world, were Mikan and her friends – Kingston Green garden**

'Ahh, it's such a pretty day today' Mikan spoke as she spun around on the bouncy grass

'Baka sit, you're making me dizzy' Hotaru ordered

'Mou, sorry Hotaru for having FUN' Mikan sulked

'Keke, you guys are like old couples' Anna laughed

'Let's do something, I'm getting soooo bored' Nonoko complained

'Hey Misaki, how is your boyfriend doing' Sumire curiously asked

'He's good, it's hard for us to meet because he's in another school' Misaki complained about her relationship

'I don't get it unnie, why didn't you just go out with one of these guys at our school, I'm sure there is a cute one' Mikan curiously asked while changing her sitting position

'I know but he's nice and caring but stupid and annoying, but I guess that's love' Misaki spoke dreamily while staring into the sky

'Ahh Misaki that was sooo cute' Anna chirped

'That's stupid and one of the most irrational things I've heard from you. I've lost all my respect in you Misaki' Hotaru spoke stonely

'I would have said the exact same thing but when you fall for one, you become crazy and immature' Misaki spoke gently

'You really are in love, you know when are we going to meet him' Mikan asked curiously

'Dunna, he attends Hampton Academy'

'WOAH THAT SCHOOL – ISNT THAT REALLY GOOD' Nonoko replied amazed

'You do realise that are statistics and results are the same as our school, except they're attending a private school and we are however a public school' Hotaru explained

'Hotaru, how are you going to find a boyfriend, when all you do is hack into school and companies systems and make things weird robots that look like me' Mikan asked hopelessly and sympathetically

'I don't need a boyfriend, am I not capable of raising myself'

'Oh, talking about boyfriends, you and Nonoko said you had boyfriends' Mikan diverted her attention to Anna and Nonoko

'You can meet them if you want' speaking at the same time

'REALLY, FINALLY I CAN SEE SOMEONE'S BOYFIREND, THIS IS GONNA BE SOO FUN'

'Mikan shut up, I'm trying to read a magazine not your bloody comments' Sumire complained

'Permy when the hell did you come, you're so silent' surprising

'Thanks, I was here along, only a baka like you wouldn't see'

'What are you even doing Permy?'

'There's this rumour going around in Hampton Academy about a guy proposing to one of the girls from Bloomsbury Girl Academy'

'Isn't that from Misaki's boyfriend school' Nonoko asked

'Yeah but we haven't spoken lately – he's busy with something I guess' Misaki simply replied

'Is this about a girl called Nana stating that this so called boyfriend is going to propose to him? When they're both eighteen and both have elite families that would decline the idea of the wedding, anyways.' Hotaru stated

'But wouldn't these so called-elite people want them to get married, to build their family connection' Mikan asked confused

'Not when the Nana's family is more elite and when her parents are looking into other potential husband' Hotaru stated

'Then why would they allowed them to go out'

'Simple, she'll feel happy and she won't be able to argue against her parent's later wish'

'ohh' everyone stared at Hotaru in awe.

**At Crystalline Palace **

**Tsubasa P.O.V**

As we entered the restaurant, filled of diamond chandelier and glass, we were interrupted by some weirdo asking for our table.

'Excuse me sir, have you got a booking'

'Yes, I believe our companies have already arrived at the table' Yuu spoke while staring at the girls seated in the V.I.P area.

As the other guys dragged themselves to the assigned table, I was getting more reluctant to meet them.

**Normal P.O.V**

CRASH

The world of the crystalline palace stopped and stared at the scene ahead.

'AHHHHHH' Nana screamed at the top of her lungs

'Oh My GOD, Nana are you alright?' Lizzie asked concernedly

'Why the hell are you still standing here? Go fetch as piece of cloth' Deliria screamed at the waitress

'Waitresses these days are so pathetic and clumsy, when have they started hiring filthy lower class girls at crystalline palace'

The guys sweat dropped at the sight in front, questioning whether that poor waitress was going to be fired by her boss. Tsubasa was frightened at the sight ahead and most likely deaf too.

'Forget it, Oh Natsume you're here, umm here please take a seat' Nana spoke sweetly

However, they were interrupted by Natsume's phone.

'What?' Natsume coldly spoke

'Natsume get over here now' Ioran cried over the phone

'Dad, what the hell's wrong' Natsume asked concernedly

'It's kaoru' Ioran hastily spoke

'Give me 5 minutes, I'm close' Natsume quickly spoke

Without looking at Nana, Natsume quickly rushed out the restaurant without speaking one word and immediately called for his Ultimate Aero. While the boys rushed into their Ferrari Enzo (Tsubasa), Mc Lauren F1 (koko), Hennessey Venom DT spyder (ruka), Zenvo ST1 (mocha) and Electric car (Yuu). Whist the boys followed Natsume, oblivious to where their destination was, Yuu was steadily driving as 20miles per hour.

'WHERE IS SHE' Natsume shouted at the receptionist

'Excuse me sir, but please calm down. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you if you don't give me -' The female receptionist tried to calmly speak wihile trying to control her hormones.

'CUT THE SHIT AND TELL ME WHERE MY-'

'Natusme, Kaoru is over here' Ioran popped out from the corner.

Just before Natsume turned into the corner, the boys caught sight and were able to follow him into the building without getting lost; Yuu was still on the road using his tracker.

'What the fuck happened' Natsume spoke angrily

'Stop swearing, it isn't something that she would want you to do' Ioran tried to hopelessly control his son's temper.

'You didn't answer my fucki-'

'Natsume calm down, your mothers going to be alright' Ruka tried to calmly speak

'The doctor said that her health isn't very stable and that she needs to be in the hospital for future investigation to find the specific problem' his father tried to explain without tearing up.

As days passed, things seemed to get better. Kaoru seemed to have gotten better after her surgery. Sure Natsume seemed to think everything was getting better but that because he locked himself in the hospital and home. Ignoring his call from his friends and bunking schools. Little did he know, picking up one call could have changed his luck and future.

Hope you guys liked it – sorry for the boring chapter but the next chapters would have more drama and natsume and Mikan will meet soon

Ahh can't wait to write it.

Please review or follow :P


	3. 3:Disaster with a transfer

_Waiting for his love_

_Complicated love _

_By: Autumn_

**Summary: **

Natsume has grown up having his childhood friend beside him. What happens if she grows up and he walks out of her life; leaving a space for someone new to enter in his heart. Natsume the transfer student is captured by Mikan's personality on a group date. But what happens when everything changes, when his childhood friend enters the picture. Will Mikan sacrifice herself for the love of Natsume and his childhood friend, or will she hold and cling onto the only chance to be with him?

_Past chapter recap:_

'Natsume calm down, your mothers going to be alright' Ruka tried to calmly speak

'The doctor said that her health isn't very stable and that she needs to be in the hospital for further investigation to find the specific problem' his father tried to explain without tearing up.

As days passed, things seemed to get better. Kaoru seemed to have gotten better after her surgery. Sure Natsume seemed to think everything was getting better but that because he locked himself in the hospital and home. Ignoring his call from his friends and bunking schools. Little did he know, pressing one button could have changed his luck?

* * *

As the sun rose past the horizon line over the city, while birds nested themselves into their cosy branches, chirping along to a constant lullaby. Whilst annoying the city from its peaceful sleep through the piercing loud echoing sounds.

Natsume P.O.V

Ahhh, the stupid sun is killing me. Why the hell are the curtains opened anyways? Huh this is weird, why the hell am I moving without my consent.

'Wakie wakie Natty' Tsubasa annoyingly spoke

Ahhh why the hell is that star printed face in my dreams, this is getting weird. Am I growing feelings for that star fish? NO WAY

'Hey look guys Nats frowning – its sooo cute' Koko shouted while gathering everyone around

OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, Why is Koko in my dreams? And how the hell does he know I'm frowning…Wait, that's not a dre-

Like a surprise, Natsume's eyes bolted open glaring into each and every individual in the room. Slowly trying to digest the information of these familiar faces in front to him, he blinked, making sure that his eyes were playing with him.

'Natsume, please stop glaring at us, your making us feel bad' Yuu innocently spoke

'Why the fucks are you here?' Natsume coldly spoke

'Dude man, you never replied my calls' Mocha moaned

'I'm not your boyfriend, I don't have to' Natsume bitterly replied

'Chill Natty, we only came to take you to school'

'I have legs'

'Well they seem broken to me, since you haven't been attending the last week and rumours have spread like fire'

'What the hell now?'

'Natsume, I think you should get changed and have breakfast and then we'll tell you then'

'Hn, what about school?'

'Oh it's not like you really care about school anyways, IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE ATTENDED LAST WEEK' Mochu sarcastically shouted to Natsume across the other room, who was being pampered by his personal maids

* * *

1 hr later

After Natsume had finished drinking his freshly picked strawberry milkshake and his selected sandwich.

'Explain' Natsume ordered after placing himself on the soft cosy sofa.

'Umm Natsume, you see when we left crystalline palace' Ruka tried to calmly place it

'The girls were humiliated and school didn't get any better when rumours spread like fire.'

'And?'

'Don't you want to know what they said?'

'Hn, same old things, Nana won't take it to heart'

'But Natsume, I don't think you know Nana as much as you think you do.'

'Are you questioning me?'

'Natsume, that's not what Koko's trying to say. Its just that Nana is umm'

'WHAT FUCK RUKA, DON'T YOU TRUST ME'

'SHES WITH FUCKING REO, NATSUME' Tsubasa shouted, annoyed that Natsume didn't trust his best friends

'…'

'Dude, don't shut us out like this again' Mochu moaned

As Natsume digested the shocking information, he unconsciously crushed his ice glass cup. Soaked with blood, he felt numb from sting in his eyes rather than the cracks in his hand.

'Never, SHE'LL NEVER FUCKING LEAVE ME, SHES MINE' Natsume screamed uncontrollably, glaring straight through each soul in the room.

'Natsume, please calm down. Look I know it's hard for you but just come to school please.'

'…'

'NATSUME, FOR BLOODLY SAKE STOP PLAYING MUTE, YOUR GOING TO BE THE CATAYLST TO MY WHITE HAIRS' Mochu shouted while pulling out his hair

Mochu P.O.V

Ahhh why isn't he talking, I can literally feel my hair getting white by the minute. Ahh I need to pop by the salon AGAIN. It's going to be my bloody tenth time this month.

'Leave'

That was his last bloody word before he turned his back to us. We were already late by

2 hours and we promised the stupid snobby headmasters that well bring his to school.

I don't even get it, what so good about Nana. She isn't even that nice, I mean sure she has a hot body but she's such a snob and now she's done the worse she could do.

Little did they know that Natsume did attend school, well technically he did just not in his presence.

Natsume P.O.V

She'll never do it to me. It's not like it's the first time that I've left her hanging. I'm sure the guys got it all wrong. I know she flirts with everyone, but I know deep down she knows the borderline of flirting and at the end of the day she'll stay by me. Right?

Where the hell is she, I've been waiting for 15 minutes in this bloody tree next to a bowl like nest.

'WAIT - Isn't that Reo?'

Normal P.O.V

Although life still moved and the earth still turned, Natsume's world seemed to be put on a halt. His eyes that had stung for hours were reluctantly holding back the galloons of tears, had finally released itself. Drop by drop the pear drop tears stained his fair skin. Unable to digest what was present to him, he shook his head in disbelief. Never would he admit that the Nana from elementary school would leave just like that.

But everything was confirmed from the moment Reo and Nana came out hand by hand, laughing and smiling like time was a precious gift to them. Natsume's leg slowly felt restless and slowly without realising he prepared himself for the worst impact. Unluckily he didn't prepare enough. Everything seemed to happen too quickly for Natsume to hide his hopeless expression. Seconds later, a hand had reacted out to Natsume's rescue, only if Natsume knew whose hand he really accepted, he would have slapped it away. Natsume eyes widen at the couple in front, Nana purposely trying to divert her sorrowful eyes to the dull features of the surrounding, even though the brightest creature she ever discovered was in front. While Reo stood confidently smirking contently at Natsume, slyly wrapping his firm arm around Nana's petite waist.

'What brings you here, Hyuuga. From the last time I remember, you know longer have business with my girl'

'Shut it, I'm not here for you and she isn't your girl'

'Oh really now, the last time I remember someone had left a beautiful helpless girl in the restaurant'

'I had business to sort'

'What type of business, Natsume? I thought you might have turned up after or answered my calls. What's more important than me?'

'Calm down Nana, can't we just talk about this in a more private place.' Natsume pleaded.

'What's wrong here Natsume. If you can't tell me now then you might as well not tell me. We're leaving, bye Natsume'

'If you walk out now, you'll be walking out from our relationship'

'Bye Natsume'

As the five friends reluctantly opened the doors to Natsume's room, darkness consumed them in seconds even though it was broad daylight. Mixture of smells filled each and every nostrils and it wasn't a very appeasing smell.

'Natsume, are you here?'

'Yuu, why ask that question, when you can clearly see that not even a spider can survive this torture'

'I'm here guys' a crocky voice emerged from the shadows

'Guys there's a ghost' Yuu cautiously looked around while stepping closer to the rest of the guys

'It's only me' Natsume slowly emerged from the shadows

'Natsume, are you alright? Maybe we should ask minna-san to make you lunch. You seem thinner.' Ruka spoke with concern

'Stop worrying Ruka, I'm still alive so it's fine.' Natsume tried to reassure his friend while placing himself on his sofa. 'Guys I called because I need you to give my withdrawal letter to the school'

'WHAT' all the four guys echoed.

'But Natsume, come on I'm sure Reo and Nana are going to break up anyways'

All that came from Natsume as a reply was just an emotionless expression. No longer stern or cold just emotionless.

'Well, I guess I should start typing my withdrawal letter too' Tsubasa spoke trying to cheer the mood up

'Count me in too' Mocha spoke while raising his hand to their air

'Thanks' Natsume silently whispered

'I couldn't hear that Natty a bit louder please' Tsubasa cheered

'Shut up star head or I'll chase you out'

'like you can with that body of yours' Tsubasa mocked

_The room had lightened up from its gloomy atmosphere that was caused by Natsume's specials girl 'Nana'_

'Well I guess I should start finding a school for us to enrol into, as were temperamentally 'drop outs,' and I'm not sure about you guys but the sound of that doesn't make me feel assured. ' Yuu spoke while taking his laptop out

'Ohhhhhh I've got an idea, Kingston Green garden?' Tsubasa cried, hungry for attention

'So?' Mocha rudely spoke oblivious of the genius idea Tsubasa suggest

'Ahhh very clever, you see Miss Misaki Haradi, Tsubasa's girlfriend, attends that school, where she is the school council, so we could pull a few strings and within this week will be enrolled' Yuu formally spoke

'So its set then, Kingston green garden here we come' Koko yelled, punching his fist into the air

'Natsume, don't you think the name sounds a bit weird, to me it sound like were going back to kinder garden?' Ruka quietly whispered to Natsume.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter – next chapter would be them meeting :D

Thanks for the review

**mooshy3712**

**Amu Sakura Mae**

**AnimeMango**

**ChicCuteness**

**Ahh I felt sooooo happy when people reviewed and followed - MANY THANKS**

**Autumn**


	4. 4 : Before they entered

_Waiting for his love_

_Complicated love _

_By: Autumn_

**Summary: **

Natsume has grown up having his childhood friend beside him. What happens if she grows up and he walks out of her life; leaving a space for someone new to enter in his heart. Natsume the transfer student is captured by Mikan's personality on a group date. But what happens when everything changes, when his childhood friend enters the picture. Will Mikan sacrifice herself for the love of Natsume and his childhood friend, or will she hold and cling onto the only chance to be with him?

_Past chapter recap:_

'Ahh very clever, you see Miss Misaki Haradi attends that school, where she is the school council, so we could pull a few strings and within this week will be enrolled' Yuu formally spoke

'So its set then, Kingston green garden here we come' Koko yelled, punching his fist into the air

'Natsume, don't you think the name sounds a bit weird, to me it sound like were going back to kinder garden?' Ruka quietly whispered to Natsume.

**Normal P.O.V**

'AHH, HOTARU WE'RE FINALLY SEEING NONOKO AND ANNA'S BOYFRIENDS, AHHH I BET THEIR GOING TO BE SOOO QUIET' Mikan screamed while yelling around in Hotaru's lab.

BAKA BAKA BAKA – (you know the drill – Mikan was sent flying 3 metres out the door)

'Mou Hotaru, when can you be nice to me' Mikan cried while dragging her body back into the lab

'When you stop acting like a baby'

'I'm not acting like a baby, aren't you excited?'

'Only a BAKA like you can get tricked by them'

'Huh….never mind, I'm going now SINCE ITS TIME TO SEE THEM, suit yourself hotaru'

'You'll be back soon; I'll be waiting in the lab'

Hotaru spoke to the empty air 'aish, that BAKA really doesn't know, I should find my ear plugs before she comes screaming in, um maybe I should just drill metal steel to the door so she can't get in… Nah shes just run straight into it without noticing and then I'll have to take that baka to the hospital.'

**Natsume house**

'Nii-chan, Koko-san, Tsubaba-san, Ruka- san, Mocha-san are downstairs in the second living room'

'Hn'

'Nii-chan, are you alright?'

'Huh?' Natsume confusedly took off his headphones to listen to Aoi

'Well, Nana-unnie and Nii-chan broke up and Mummy's still in the hospital'

'Aoi Aoi – I'm fine, everything will be different, once I've moved school'

'But-'

'No more buts, you need to go school soon so start getting changed and I might drop you off'

'REALLY, OKAY THEN WAIT FOR ME NII-CHAN' Aoi ran excitedly to her run

Natsume smiled at her innocence and purity

'I don't get it, where are they' Mikan asked confused

'Infront' Anna giggled with her sister

'Where'

'THERE' they both screamed pointing infront

'Am I missing something' Sumire asked annoyed

'Same, all I'm seeing is …'

'PSY' Anna yelled

'JAESUK' Nonoko screamed

'I don't get, what's soo good?'

'EVERTHING' they both screamed while dreaming about their boyfriend

'He's soo cuddly and cubby'

'Jaesuk-oppa is so funny and strong'

'THEY'RE SOOO CUTE, THEY'RE PERFECT AREN'T THEY' Both screamed together while fanning themselves with their own hands

'How many times have you met them?'

'Hundreds'

'Mikan meant directly meeting them in real life' Sumire corrected Mika's speech

'Oh, well I've seen him in my dreams'

'Nope' Sumire strictly spoke

'FINE, I'M SORRY FOR SHARING OUR SECRETS TO OUR SO CALLED BEST FRIENDS, it's not our fault that we have to hid our true love from each other'

'Guys, they don't even know you exist'

'Oh course they do, they're in our hearts and so are we in theirs…YOU GUYS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND LOVE'

'HOTARUUUUUUU' Mikan cried while running out of their room to find Hotaru

'….um guys should we chase after her…do you think we overdid it. We were only joking' Anna sweatdropped while worrying about Mikan's condition. While Nonoko giggled at the act

'You twins have too much on your time' Sumire dismissively spoke while flicking through magazines

'BUT IT WAS SOO FUNNY, did you see Mikan's face when we said Psy, Jaesuk buhahhahahahha' Nonoko laughed piercing the silent air

'It was wasn't it lol, should we carry on' Anna agreed

'If so, lets have a bet until she finds out that you guys were joking' Sumire turned around becoming interested

'Okay then, the loser has to do two dares that the winner chooses' Nonoko excitedly ruled out the punishments

Meanwhile

'HOTARUUUUUUUU' Mikan banged at the door 'OPPPEEEENNN THHHHEEE DOOOR'

'I'm in; I say 2 months' Hotaru spoke quietly on her phone, wickedly smiling.

'HHHOOOOTTAAARUUUU, what are you doing, open the door'

'Baka shut up, I was on the phone' As Hotaru unlocked the 18 locks, allowing Mikan to enter

'Hotaru, they lied, they said they had boyfriends'

'Mikan baka, you can have boyfriend without seeing them'

'REALLY EHHHHH'

'BAKA, Anna and Nonoko aren't lying' Hotaru wickedly spoke

'Oh opps, maybe I was a bad friend for being that rude to their boyfriends' Mikan quietly guilty spoke

Kingston Green Academy

'Misaki-unnie, where were you this whole weekend' Mikan curiously asked while walking school with the rest of the gang

'Oh me, good question. GUESS WHAT?' Misaki screamed while halting her steps; grabbing Mikan's shoulders.

'HOTARRUUUU, MISAKI SCARING ME' Mikan cried frightened from Misaki's sudden action

'BAKA, Stop crying you look twenty times uglier when you cry'

'Really?, Wait Hotaru you care about me' Mikan excitedly screamed

'Of course, Hotaru loves you Mikan, you two are like my old grandparents' Nonoko happily spoke

'What wrong Misaki?' Sumire tried to get back on topic

'Oh yeah, well my boyfriends and his group are coming to our school tomorrow'

'WHAT' everyone except Hotaru screamed

'You never told us, why so sudden' Anna confusedly asked

'Something happened between his friend and this girl, so they transferred to our school' Misaki tried to explain

'oh, so can you introduce him to us, we can introduce you to ours too' Nonoko pleaded

'Sure, I can arrange a group date, why don't you bring them along'

'I think they're boyfriends are really busy and it's also a very secretive relationship Misaki, so don't tell anyone else' Mikan quietly whispered while gathering them into a circle.

= To them, everything seemed perfect already; they were all content with their lives and their friendship. Unaware that tomorrow's encounter would pull their lives into turmoil. Let's just hope that their friendship is strong enough to help and cover each other's weakness from being injured. =

'Friendship is something that everybody wants and believes they have, but true friendship is given to those who truly believe that friendship is important and place them close to their hearts – that way you'll understand the importance of each other'

Hope you guys like this – sorry they didn't meet but their meeting in the next one, I POMISE

Thanks for the reviews

AnimeMango

mooshy3712


	5. 5 : Meeting their soulmates

_= Waiting for his love =_

_Complicated love_

_By: Autumn_

**Past chapter recap:**

_'Oh yeah, well my boyfriends and his group are coming to our school tomorrow'_

_'WHAT' everyone except Hotaru screamed_

_'You never told us, why so sudden' Anna confusedly asked_

_'Something happened between his friend and this girl, so they transferred to our school' Misaki tried to explain_

_'oh, so can you introduce him to us, we can introduce you to ours too' Nonoko pleaded_

_'Sure, I can arrange a group date, why don't you bring them along'_

_'I think they're boyfriends are really busy and it's also a very secretive relationship Misaki, so don't tell anyone else' Mikan quietly whispered while gathering them into a circle._

* * *

'OMG, today is the day they're joining right? Right?' Anna screamed

'Meh, it bet they're not going to be good looking' Sumire dismissively spoke while reading the magazine

'GUYS THE MATHS EXAM IS COMING UP'

'It's fine Mikan, it's only the end of the year test' Nonoko assured her

'Nonoko, I need to pass this test or I going to be moved to the lower class and I don't want to be away from you guys. I'm going to go to library to borrow more books'

'OKies, we'll tell . See ya Mikan-chan' Anna sent her off

_**Minutes after Mikan had left, arrived the future F5**_

'_CLASS QUIET DOWN NOW… SILENCE' Narumi quickly but calmly controlled the class_

'_As you all know we have some new arrivals, please treat them nicely. Is there any questions before I allow them in.'_

_The class's hands shot up with gleam and curiosity, except of the odd individual girls that already knew who is was, of course it was the no other than the angels of the school: Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru._

Narumi sweatdropped 'Umm, maybe we should get then in and they could answer your questions. Oh my lovely students please step into my colourful blessed classroom.'

Cries and screams echoed the school as these 5 angelic males stride into the class with confidence.

'KYAAAA THEY'RE SOO CUTE, THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL HOT AND SEXY'

'HEY, WHAT ABOUT US GUYS'

'ARE WE REALLY GOING TO ANSWER THAT'

'IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GIRLS ARE ANY BETTER, I can't even get myself to say you're pretty'

'EXCUSE ME'

'That's kinda true, only the 5 crystal angels are pretty.'

'uh hum, my lovely students. Please could we calm down and set a good example to our sweet cute boys.'

'I'm Yuu Tobita, I use to be the class president in Hampton Academy.'

'Hey ladies, I'm Kokoroyomi, but its Koko for you girls' Cries from girls filled the area

_Koko thoughts – 'told you I'll get the ladies'_

_Mochu thoughts – 'Oh shut up, you wait for me and I swear I'll get them all'_

_Natsume thoughts – 'Oh shut up'_

_Tsubasa thoughts – 'Do I hear Natty getting angry'_

_Natsume thoughts – 'How the fuck did you getting into our conversation'_

_Ruka thoughts - 'Natsume, please calm down'_

_Yuu thoughts –'I do agree with Ruka, although I'm getting quiet frightened by these numerous amounts of girl's drooling over us. Maybe we should lend them a handkerchief._

_Mochu thoughts – 'Dude you're never going to get a girlfriend if that's your method'_

_Ruka thoughts - 'Guy were looking like idiotics if we don't say anything'_

'Um Hi everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all, my Name is Ruka Nogi'

'Natsume '

'Ah come on, Natsume give them some more information… Well I'm Mochiage but call me mochu'

'Any questions'

Hundreds of hands shot up with curiosity

'I'll only take one question, since I'm going to a meeting in a second, Anna-chan what is your question'

'Who are their partners?'

'Ah splendid question, why don't you sit next to Mochu'

'Nonoko-chan can you take Yuu to his place'

'Hai'

'Ruka-chan, Natsume-chan sit beside Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan will join later'

'Koko sit next to Sumire, the one with the magazines at the back of the class.'

**Anna and Mochu**

'Whatsup'

'Nothing much, just trying out my cookies, wanna have a try'

'Umm, sure I guess…you didn't add something weird right?'

'of course not silly, I just need to record the result for my experiment'

'You're recording data for a cookie'

'Don't make it sound like it, I've been doing for my life so it doesn't sound weird and people love the result.'

'Sure sure'

'Just try the cookie or its going to start walking away'

'Cookies can't walk'

'Don't say that, cookies can move…every food has their own life'

'You're a weird one, you know?'

'Ahh really, I've never been complemented that before'

'It's not a complement'

'You're a meanie, you know?'

'I just very truthful…your cookie quite nice but it needs a bit more toffee to make it's a bit chewier'

'REALLY, SO YOU LIKE IT'

'Yeah what's with the surprised face?'

'IT'S my first time ever making cookies' Anna truthfully spoke making Mochu spit the remaining cookie from his mouth to the polished tiled floors

'ARE YOU CRAZY WOMEN, THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME'

'well I never thought of that, but you're alive'

'You bet I am, how you returning the favour then'

'Huh, but your fine'

'I risked my life'

'Fine fine fine, How about another cookie then' Anna took out a basket of toffee cookie hoping he would forgive her

'Are you crazy women? I'm not going to put myself in risk for another 50 cookies… how about a date'

'A date?'

'Haven't heard of that word'

'I have many times'

'REALLY?'

'Hey you know we have our own fanclub'

'WE'

'Yeah my friends and I, were a part of the 'crystal angles.'

'Bit cheesy, you know' Mochu spoke outloud but thought she matched the name very well. she did indeed look like an angel and she looks so fragile. But his thoughts was interrupted by her sudden comment

'Your face is cheesy'

'Excuse me?' Mochu asked with disbelief at the statement that the sweet Anna spoke

'You heard me your face is CHEESY' Anna tried speaking with confidence but was afraid that Mochu would get mad at her comment

'You're defiantly going to pay me back for that comment'

'Unfair'

'Date'

'Where'

'Surprise'

'So how do I know when and what to wear'

'So you're coming then'

'that's not what I meant, it just that you said I had to return the fav-' Before Anna to speak any further, Mochu placed his finger on her lips to hush her and leaned forward to her ears and spoke

'Just admit it, you've fallen for me' causing the innocent Anna to turn bright red from the closeness of their face and the comment from Mochu's mouth. Of course Mochu went a little further and gently placed his lips on her cheeks before looking back to the front of the class.

**Yuu and Nonoko**

'Hi Nonoko-san, I'm Yuu Tobita I was the class president in Hampton Academy-'

'Yuu calm down, I already know you just told me that. I'm not going to gobble you up of anything'

'I didn't mean to offend you; it's just that I wanted to formally introduce myself.' Yuu's faced turned bright read from Nonoko-san's remark

'Well let's talk informally then and that mean calling me Nonoko for a start…So have you toured around our school'

'Not really, I have the map but we were already late this morning because Natsume didn't want to get out of bed to go to school-'

'Doesn't he like to go school?'

'He doesn't like school, so he doesn't go but he gets perfect grades anyways so the school doesn't mind. But this school is much stricter'

'Well it's a public school, so it's not like we get funds from you rich people'

'Nonoko, do you try to not associate you with us, upper class.'

'It's not what you think…I just don't like them' Nonoko spoke quietly, lowering her head to hid away the tears that were close to falling

'Well you can trust me then, you see I'm not one of those types, neither is our group. We guys should go out with my friends for a tea or something'

'SO ITS TRUE, rich people do meet up for tea buhhahahaha' Nonoko laughed at Yuu comment, delighted that he was present to cheer her up. 'Wait a minute did you just ask me out for a date.'

'Umm well if you would like, would that be possible'

'Well let's see where your taking us for a TEA then'

'Nonoko please stop teasing me, I didn't know it wasn't normal to go out for tea'

**Hotaru and Ruka**

'Shut up and sit bunny boy, or you'll get a taste of my baka gun'

'Umm Hotaru-san -'

'It's Imai'

'Oh Imai, what you doing'

'I don't have time to talk to a bunny boy, so get to the point'

'You're pretty' Ruka impulsively screamed out, making Hotaru slightly blush at the sudden complement

'You're such an idiot, just sit'

'Imai, why am I called bunny boy?' Ruka asked while fiddling with his new polished uniform, embarrassed by his earlier outburst

'Do I really have to answer?'

'Wait are you trying to say that I look like a bunny, no one has ever said that to me'

'No you baka, I'm saying you look like the type to have a bunny with you, If I got you one you'll understand'

'Wait Imai, are you getting me a bunny then.'

'No'

'But you said so' Ruka pouted at Hotaru insincere words

'Shut up baka, I've wasted a lot of time talking to you.' Before Hotaru resumed back to her work, a strange idea had occurred. Strange flashes of light came from different angles, captivating the angelic skin of this French man that was present.

'Imai, what's this'

'Don't give me confused face, I want joyful'

'Please stop Imai the flash is hurting me'

'I've got enough, maybe you might get your bunny if this sale goes well. Here use this eye drop it will smooth the pain.'

'REALLY, YOU PROMISE IMAI…. No girls have ever given me a bunny' Ruka spoke aloud his thoughts

'So you get a lot of girls then' Hotaru mood suddenly switched, making the atmosphere around cold and gloomy

**Sumire and Koko**

'Hey chick, what'da ya reading'

'Really chick, what's with your English...forgot how to use proper words or something?'

'Well your sexy and pretty, what else would I call you if you're not a chick?... Thought you might have liked my accent'

'Look sandy -'

'It's Koko for you and its blonde not sandy'

'Does my face look likes it give a fuck?'

'Is that a rhetorical question?'

'Oh just sit your ass down' Sumire raged as she slammed her magazine down on the table, followed by her palm. Giving her full attention to him, the unexpected action forced Koko to shudder at her sudden fury.

'Of course my lady' whilst gesturing a captain stance

'What happened to 'chick'?'

'Why already missing me? You wanna be my only chick huh?'

'You over think, sandy'

'For THE LAST TIME, I'm not SANDY, I'm BLONDE... Do I really look like I have sandy hair?'

'Want to give you some tips on your hair. It looks sandy because your roots are much darker than your outer strands. Which confuses people whether your brownish or blondish...so we call you sandy'

'Expert in hair?'

'And makeup in my group, I want to open my own makeup salon. Which allows people to get their makeup and hair down in one go'

'I'm surprised; you're not such a dummy after all'

'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A DUMMY'

'Feirce I see…your seaweed hair make you look like you're an air head'

'I WAS BORN WITH GREEN HAIR FROM BIRTH, YOU IDIOT'

'How would I know, I'm not the genius in your history'

'….'

'What so you're ignoring me now, is that really effective?'

'Just give me PEACE AND QUIET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD'

'NO'

'YOU'RE GIVING ME WHITE HAIR'

'GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WON'T NEED TO BE GREEN ANYMORE'

'ARGGG, what do you want'

'A KISS'

'HUH?'

'I said a KISS'

'and what makes you think I'm going to give you a KISS'

'You will or I'll keep being on your back side'

'Are you really doing this, how immature can you be'

'VERY, WANNA SEE'

'NO NO NO, If you want my kiss you better earn it'

'oh its fine you'll soon realise that you'll be all over me'

'You should lower your expectations'

'Never did, never will, never should'

**Natsume and air**

How the fuck did I end up like this. Where the fuck is that Mika...Mikuo girl? ARGGGG who cares, bet she's going to be one of those bloody fan girls or those sluts that just want my money. I'm such an idiot, why the hell did I leave that school? Sure in hell its crap and boring, but at least Nana was around the corner. Natsume you're an idiot, who's the bloody prince charming now... of course that Reo guy. Did I really risk Nana's safety for my stupid pride? ARGG, maybe we should go back, better tell the guys. (Just as he turned around, he never thought he would have seen this scene happen in front) So much being friends, they're all high on these girls while I'm like a pissed of turnip. Just maybe it might be best to not leave, the guys seems to be enjoying it and at least that's the last thing I could do for them.

* * *

**Lunch hall in Kingston Green**

_Buzzing with hundreds of students; it filled almost the whole hall up with hungry human bellies. Everyone was busy with their hot topics and stories but stopped for a moment to watch this sight happen once again. _

'Sorry guys for being late, hope you didn't miss me' Mikan ran to their group table only be to be kicked back to where she came from

BAKA BAKA BAKA

'Mou Hotaru such a meanie' Mikan thrown to the other side of the room, some of the student quickly scrambled to help pick up her revision sheet and assist her back to her feet.

'Forgiven, don't be late next time'

'It wasn't my fault, there were a lot of worksheets, how was it then?'

'WHAT?'

'THE NEW STUDENTS'

'He called my hair seaweed; I'm mean does it look like seaweed to you.' 'He said that our name was cheesy but he likes my cookie' 'I earned some money' 'He's cute and really shy'

BAKA BAKA BAKA

'Don't talk over me…I earned some money' Hotaru face light up with money signs

'You know it's not always about you Hotaru' Sumire shouted while rubbing her forehead

Everyone in the canteen laughed at her remark and smiled with glee that nothing had changed even after 3 years

'Oh yeah Mikan, you have a partner'

'REALLY, REALLY OMG I can't wait I can tour him around the campus and he can be my best friend'

'Umm Mikan I don't think he's that type'

'Huh, does that mean I'm sitting next to a turnip?'

'Yeah' Hotaru bluntly answered Mikan question only making Mikan's mood worse than before

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the canteen**

'Hey look they're there' Koko pointed out to the group informing them

'Natsume, I think that's the Mikan girl that's on our table'

'Tch, idiot'

'Guys Tsubabasa sempai is wavering at us maybe we should wave back'

'It's fine Yuu, he knows we see him…it's not like it's the first time we ignored him'

'Really, because he's heading our way'

'REALLY, OH yeah'

'HEY MATE'

'MATE MY ASS.. WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY WAVE'

'Get to the point'

'Natsume's grumpy again'

'Mikan wasn't there'

'So you have someone new I see… Anyways I've got us a group date' Tsubasa cheered

'Arrrrr, not again'

'PASS'

'I think I'm going to have to pass too, I've already found someone'

'WHAT ALREADY BUT I WAS LOOKING FORWARD, PRETTTY PLEASE….just this once. Natty please'

'Shut up'

'I WON'T UNTIL YOU GO'

'Shut up and go'

'YAY SO EVERYONE'S IN'

'I'm leaving if it's boring'

'dibbs'

'Oh you won't want to leave…You guys are in for a package'

* * *

**Girls dorm with the 'crystal angels' **

'GROUP DATE' everyone screamed at Misaki

'YEP IT'S ALL ARRANGED, I JUST NEED YOU GUYS TO SAY YES NOW'

'Is there crab sticks?'

'Yep, I've asked the chefs to make more for you'

'I'm in then'

'What about you girls?'

'I'm not sure; you see I already like someone else'

'Who captured our Nonoko's heart?'

'Same'

'Oh come on Anna is it that Mochu guys, I'm in, I'm going to prove to that sandy guy that I'm not going to fall for him'

'So two in, three to go. what about you Mikan?'

'I'm not sure; we have a maths exam right'

'It's after that'

'Um I guess so then but I don't really know…why now'

'What do you mean?'

'We've been asked on many group dates and we always declines'

'Mikan, this time it's with Misaki's boyfriend'

'WHAT, REALLY… YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'M IN' Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Mikan's slow mind, wondering where Mikan's brain has been most of the time in the conversation.

'Okay three in, two to go'

'We'll I guess since everyone going we twins could make an exception'

'Oh its fine, you'll love them, you'll love it indeed' Misaki spoke with an evil grin

* * *

I made it a bit longer… well I hope you guys like it

Sorry it took long to update, rewrote the whole thing because I couldn't get the USB fles back

Well please review and thanks you soo much for following, favouriting and rewiewing

Also not sure if you'll understand what I'm trying to say

But am I just narrating the story and not making any excitement in it because I scared I just writing the surface of the story, without even knowing?

Please tell me, if so I can at least change go the better :P


	6. 6 : Mikan encounter to Natsume's life

_= Waiting for his love =_

_Complicated love_

_By: Autumn_

**Past chapter recap:**

'We've been asked on many group dates and we always decline.'

'Mikan, this time it's with Misaki's boyfriend'

'WHAT, REALLY… YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'M IN' Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Mikan's slow mind, wondering where Mikan's brain has been most of the time in the conversation.

'Okay three in, two to go'

'We'll I guess since everyone going we twins could make an exception'

'Oh its fine, you'll love them, you'll love it indeed' Misaki spoke with an evil grin

* * *

**Stradella Bella Restaurant:**

'Misaki, are you sure we can afford this' Nonoko scanned the area only finding filthy rich people chattering about their brunch and laughing at their sarcasm. 'Chill guys, Tsubasa said it was his treat so we might as well spend as much money' Misaki replied relaxingly while taking her napkin out of its nice folded bend

'You've gained my respect again, Misaki. Spend and make your boyfriend bankrupt'

'Hotaru, I don't think I was going down that route.' Misaki sweat dropped.

'GUYS, GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW' Anna came screaming into the restaurant. 'Anna would you be a bit quieter, you're ruining my image' Sumire spoke behind the gigantic menu in front, so that unwanted attention wouldn't reach her.

'Sumire I don't care about your image right now, I just saw them outside'

'Seaweed hair' Popped a voice out of nowhere. 'EHHHHHH, Why are you here sandy?' Sumire screamed this time, totally surprised by his sudden appearance; also receiving many unwanted glares from the other customers.

'Aww Seaweed-chan, am I not good enough for you' Koko cried while exaggerating his movement making it theatrical. 'Of course you're not enough for me' Sumire bluntly put it, while trying to turn her body away from him.

'I'm hurt'

'How do you think I feel, I was expecting someone handsome?'

'Aww Sumire-chan you don't need to praise me'

'Guys cut this cheesy talk its weird'

'Mochu shut up, I saw you flirting in form class' Koko quickly defended him from having his self pride being damaged. 'Where is Anna-chan anyways…she still owns me that date' Mochu asked thin air, ignoring Koko's earlier comment

'Ohayo, have our dates arrived yet' Anna arrived back to the table after releasing her bowel

'Ohayo cookie girl'

'OH Mochu-shi why you here?'

'Already forgot about the debt your own me'

'Debt?... oh the date'

'Then why are you going off with other guys'

'Do I sense jealously in the air?'

'Just don't go off with other dates when you're meant to be with me' Mochu lightly shouted at Anna-chan for being so clueless of his true intentions.

'Imai, I think Sakura-san is missing again'

'I don't need you to state the obvious, bunny boy'

'Imai, please stop calling me that'

'Imai where is she?'

'Natsume, firstly no one bluntly asks me a question. Secondly, its 50,000 rabbits to know' Hotaru coldly pin pointed the basic rules about Hotaru Imai. Causing everyone to sweatdrop and how she just sold her friends location for money. 'Where the hell is she then?' Natsume coldly spoke while handing a stack of cash of money to Imai

'She's 1 second away from here'

'AHHH, sorry guys, I got lost' Ran in Mikan after a second from Hotaru's comment. 'Mikan, you've been in this city for your whole life, didn't your family take you around this area.'

'My family' Mikan whispered, as her face darkened at that statement.

'Mikan-chan, are you alright?' 'Oh, Anna-chan, I'm hungry' Mikan wailed about her empty stomach trying to divert their attentions

'The fuck. This girl has some personality disorder' Natsume thought freaked out by this girls sudden mode change

…..

'Hotaru, can we swap places' Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes while talking to Hotaru who was sitting next to her

'No'

'STOP STARING AT ME NATSUME' Mikan stood up leaning forward to yell at Natsume

'…' Natsume absently thought – why the hell do I keep looking at her, it's not like she's that pretty, what the hell am I thinking, she's not pretty at all.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?'

'And she has loud mouth too' Natsume spoke his thoughts out loud.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY' Mikan infuriatingly screamed at Natsume. 'Nothing' Natsume quietly spoke while looking to the side pouting

'Then why are you staring at me' 'Why would I stare at a ugly face like yours'

'Like your face is any better'

'Do you know my face is worth more than yours?'

'And what makes you think that my face isn't more expensive than yours?'

'You want to bet' Natsume stood up to emphasis his power and height 'Try me' Mikan equally stood up to match Natsume's height

'Let's see who gets the most at school then and then the loser has to do a dare then' 'FINE, But you betta be prepared, I'm not a part of the crystal angels for no reason'

'And I'm not part of the F5 for no reason'

'Will you two shut up and sit down; you're ruining my crab stick meal' Hotaru shouted annoyed at the two immature bickering

'Mou Hotaru, this guy is being rude' Mikan spoke to Hotaru, as she pointed a accusing finger to Natusme. 'This is guy has a name, and its Natsume'

'Hyuuga' Mikan stubbornly answered while sticking her tongue out. 'Suit yourself, po-l-ka d-ot'

'YOU PEVERT, Now I'm never going to get a boyfriend' 'I don't think anyone is going to be your boyfriend any time soon, polka dots'

'Natsume you're so mean'

'I thought it was Hyuuga'

'Ahh you're driving me nuts, can you just leave'

'It would be an honour but that shadow freak won't let us'

'Don't call Misaki's boyfriend, shadow freak'

'No one orders me.'

'What if I wanted to?'

'This is a joke, I'm leaving' Natsume strode off without a care in the world about the people around. Natsume absently thought – who the hell does she think she is. All of them are bloody weird; don't even know how that shadow freak even met her

'Wait Natsume' Mikan screamed behind concerned if she went over the line with her funny arrogance 'I'll go after him, I'll call you guys later when I find him, okay' Was Mikan's last words before she started to sprint down the road to find no traces of this Hyuuga guys, just when hope was lost, she saw a lifeless body staring into the crowded roads

'Hyuuga what are you doing here, your acting like a zombie'

'…'

'Natsume, who are you looking at?'

'Let's go' Natsume abruptly turned while grabbing her arms, causing her to turn 180 degrees suddenly, which resulted in her spraining her poor ankle

'Natsume' Cried a girl from behind them, before Mikan could even turn around to see the girl. Natsume placed Mikan's head onto his chest so that both girls couldn't see each other faces. Only Natsume could see the girl infront.

'Why are you here?' Natsume coldly spoke to her while tightening his hold on Mikan.

'What, so now it's not a free country for me' She, wittingly and playfully, spoke to him with a bright smile

'Nana leave'

'Why….why natsume' Nana cried, hints of desperation was present in her tone

'This place isn't for you, it's crowded and polluted. The nana I know would hate this place so leave' Natsume spoke while looking down afraid to see those pleading eyes that would only bring guilt

'Natsume-chan, please come back' those were the words that caused Natsume's face to suddenly look up and Mikan's face to suddenly turn around to face the girl, that was the hot topic in their school recently. Nana stood there with hope, while waiting for a reply.

'Nana-chan, I've been trying to find you all this time. I've got the tickets for the night movie. We should get going now, we don't want to put it to waste, huh' Reo popped out of nowhere beside Nana's side while smirking at the sight in front. 'So you've already found another target huh, she's cute and she does have some curves…you've got a good eye' Reo spoke while looking up and down Mikan's body, calculating her curves

'Stay away from her' Natsume growled, pushing Mikan behind him so that Reo didn't get a better sight

'Aww, no need to be so protective, I'm only playing games with you. One is enough for me, don't want to damage too much of your pride at once' Reo smirked while snaking his arms around Nana's petite waste. All Natsume could do was stare at the ground below them, waiting for something to eat him up

'Me and Natsume are doing great too, Oh and even if one wasn't enough, we would never be a collection. Unlike Natsume, your personality stinks all around. Secondly, you don't seem like the type that could bring any happiness to anyone anyways…Unlike you my friend, Natsume has a true innocent heart, however you're full of evilness.' Mikan fired back at him with a smirk on her face, standing infront of Natsume while tightening her hold of his hands, trying her best to comfort and rebuild Natsume's confidence. Leaving a twitching eyebrow Reo and a guilty Nana dumbfounded by Mikan sudden outburst.

'You should watch your steps little girl, you'll be over me in no time' Reo darkly threatened her

'Why do people keep telling me that-' Mikan proudly spoke until she was interrupted by her shining armour 'you touch one strand of her hair and you will go down, Reo. I promise you that I won't let this go like I did with Nana' Natsume infuriately shouted at him releasing the emotions that were held up inside of him before holding Mikan's hand and taking her away from this scene

'Sorry' Natsume quietly spoke

'Huh, I didn't hear that…' Mikan pretended to be deaf, lightening the mood. 'You're not only ugly, loud mouth but deaf too' Natsume jokingly stated out her negative points

'YAH, a minute ago you were saying sorry and now your being mean to me.' Mikan stomped ahead but quickly fell to the ground clutching her bruised ankle, wincing in pain.

'We need to get you to the hospital' Natsume quickly rushed to Mikan's side with a surge of sudden worry. 'I'm fine, I just need to bandage it' Mikan cheerfully spoke even though the pain rushing through her leg was unbearable

'Stop acting tough, you're sweating like a pig' Natsume scolded her; picking her up in a bridal way. 'Eh Natsume, I can still walk' Mikan struggled to get out of Natsume's release

'Stop struggling and let me take care of you for today' Natsume quickly spoke trying to hush her

'Sorry, for ordering you around earlier. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have seen them today' Mikan guilty apologised for her immature actions. 'We would have seen them another day anyways, it's not your fault' Natsume assured her.

'Was she your girlfriend Natsume, the one you ditched in the restaurant?' Mikan quickly asked afraid if Natsume would tell her off for asking.

'…'

'Sorry, blame my loud mouth, hehehe. Were close to a corner shop –'

'Was I wrong?' Natsume lifelessly spoke without realising he slowly released Mikan's body from his strong, comforting arms, placing her onto the concrete stairs.

'No one can be fully responsible for everything. Which means that you will be wrong for a part of it but it means that you weren't for the other' Mikan tried to explain her confusing thoughts to Natsume

'Well was I wrong for letting Nana go, and leaving her with that douche bag' Natsume looking directly into Mikan's eyes

'Umm, maybe it was a good thing, have a break from everything and give each other time to think about different things and then maybe you might just realise that in your heart Nana may and may not be as important as you thought'

'Time'

'Yep that's the method; Time is the key to a relationship.' Mikan yelled into the air; jumping with a fist up. Resulting to a surge of pain running through her entire leg, cries were echoed out of her mouth

'Polka dots, are you alright? Let's get to a first aid kit' Natsume spoke hastily concerned about her ankle. He quickly scooped her into his arms while running to his car as quick as he could, as Mikan wrapped her arms around his waist to take away some of the unbearable pain, as running tears left stains on her smooth pearl like skin.

'Sit and don't move' Natsume sternly ordered the injured Mikan as he placed her down on his leather sofa while he left the room to get the first aid kit.

'Eh, this place feels familiar. But I've only just met Natsume. But I'm certain, I'm certain I've been here. Just when and why' Mikan silently thought trying to unravel her past memories. Confusion filled her head as question and curiosity bombarded her head.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. I've tried using a different format in writing so that it doesn't seem like a script.

I really hope you guys review or follow

Hope you liked the group date and the mystery of Mikan's memories :D


	7. 7 : Hidden feelings

_= Waiting for his love =_

_Complicated love_

_By: Autumn_

**Past chapter recap:**

'Polka dots, are you alright? Let's get to a first aid kit' Natsume spoke hastily concerned about her ankle. He quickly scooped her into his arms while running to his car as quick as he could, as Mikan wrapped her arms around his waist to take away some of the unbearable pain, as running tears left stains on her smooth pearl like skin.

'Sit and don't move' Natsume sternly ordered the injured Mikan as he placed her down on his leather sofa while he left the room to get the first aid kit.

'Eh, this place feels familiar. But I've only just met Natsume. But I'm certain, I'm certain I've been here. Just when and why' Mikan silently thought trying to unravel her past memories. Confusion filled her head as question and curiosity bombarded her head.

* * *

'mikan-chan, are you alright we were so worried about you' cried Anna-chan, as she ran around the house, lost of Mikan's location. 'Anna-chan, I'm over here and I'm fine'

'Baka, next time don't jump when you've injured yourself' Leaving Mikan unconsciously smiling at Hotaru's rare concern.

'Hotaru, have you been here before?' Mikan randomly asked

'Natsume did Mikan knock her head too?' Hotaru asked Natsume concernedly without looking directly at him

'Last time I checked it was her stupid ankle. Could be baka disease?' 'NATSUME, I'M NOT A BAKA, I'm just not as mentally developed as others.' 'So a baka'

'Nii-chan where are you' Aoi's voice echoed the house, as it reached to Mikan's ears she instantly jolted up from her chair. 'Aoi' Mikan quickly scanned the room trying to locate the direction of the echo

'Nii-chan, can you – Mika-chan' Aoi silently whispered stunned at the girl ahead.

'Aoi-chan, ho-how are you…here? ' Mikan stared into Aoi's eyes, lost of words and lost in their own world.

'Ehhh, this is my house Mika-chan, have you already forgotten?' 'Ahhh, really, so that's why it seemed familiar' 'Kekek, your still the forgetful Mikan'

'EHHHHH, Aoi-chan I'm not forgetful at all' Mikan tried to defend herself even though she slightly agreed with Aoi's statement. 'Aoi, finish your homework, were having an adults talk here' Natsume ordered her sister to leave, as curiosity and questions built up within him

'Wait, Mikan-chan before you leave come to my room…I need to ask you an important question' Aoi screamed backwards as she was being pushed out of the door. Leaving the room, silent and confused, friends were patiently waiting for answers, except for one girl who smiled and reminisced the old times: Mikan.

'Explain' Hotaru ordered Mikan: pointing the baka gun at her

'Eh, mou Hotaru you can't do this to m-' before Mikan could even finish her speech, she was flown across by three BAKA BAKA BAKA bullets.

Later the day:

'Aoi chan are you here?' Mikan whispered while she poked her head into the slightly opened door

'In here, mika-chan' Aoi screamed from her walk in wardrobe

'Aoi, are you still designing, how is it going' Mikan screamed from her main bedroom. 'Mikan, don't shout that out' Aoi worriedly ran to Mikan to stop her from bursting her secret.

'Huh? What wrong Aoi, you've been designing since we were young' Mikan whispered to Aoi. 'I know, but I don't think my parents what me to be a designer' Aoi looked absently towards the beautiful landscape that was printed on her stained glass window.

'WHAT, SO ITS BEEN A SECRET THIS WHOLE TIME' Mikan screamed surprised that no one in her family noticed her interest. 'Well, everyone is busy right now and mum is in the hospital -l'

'AUNTIE IS IN THE HOSPITAL'

'Mom is really ill and the doctors said that she won't be out any time soon' Aoi wept while hugging Mikan tightly from the side, as Mikan tried comforting her by patting her back.

'Mikan-nee, umm, h-how is umm Yoichi-chan doing?' Aoi quietly asked curiously blushing; swiping her eyes from swollen eyes. '….Aoi, something happened to Yoiuchi-chan' Mikan reluctantly spoke as tears started to build into regretful hazel eyes, as she placed her hands on Aoi's hand.

'But…' Before Aoi could even investigate further into the details of Yoichi; Uncle Ioran interrupted their conversation, as he walked into their conversation.

'Aoi-chan, dinner is read-…Mikan-chan' Uncle Ioran spoke lost of words at the girl in front of her. 'UNCLE' Mikan yelled as she jumped onto her feet and landed into Ioran's secure hands.

'Mikan-chan, how have you been, you know Auntie Kaoru misses you a lot, you should visit her some time. I'm sure she would be overjoyed' 'Really, can I come with you the next time you visit' Mikan asked overjoyed as she jumped around the bedroom holding uncles arms for a boost

'Of course you can, why don't you ask Yuka and Izumi to come too, it's been long since I've last seen them?'

'Umm, Uncle I need to talk to you about that privately' Mikan stared at the floor, as a tear rolled down her face. 'oh, Follow me' Ioran sternly spoke as he led Mikan into his office.

Lying in his bed, Natsume's mind wondered about Mikan_. 'I wonder if she's alright, her ankle should be better with that medicine. She's such a baka, I bet she's just going to injure it again and come crying back to me'._ Without realising Natsume chucked at the image he imagined of Mikan coming back with a bigger injury_. 'She sure is full of surprises. Oh that reminds me I need __to find out how Aoi knew Mikan.' _ Natsume bolted up and strode towards the door as his feet took him to his next destination, Aoi's bedroom_. 'Something's fishy and I'm not letting it slip my mind mostly if my baka involved._ Without realising, Natsume, just like the days ahead, slowly stopped worrying about nana and his old life but was bombarded with interest in the new girl: Mikan.

'Ehh, Natsume why are you here' Mikan screamed as she saw Natsume's figure standing before her

'I'm picking you up baka, now get changed' Natsume ordered her, too tired to put up with her sulking

'But what about Hotaru?' Mikan asked confused at the limited detail Natsume gave her. 'Just change'

'I'm not changing, if you don't tell me where were going' Mikan sulked as she sat down on her chestnut fluffy carpet. 'Don't blame me' before Mikan could even digest the information, she was scooped up by Natsume's arms.

'NATSUME PUT ME DOWN' Mikan yelled as she struggled to get out of Natsume's grasp. 'Stop moving Baka'

'HOTARUUUUUUU' Mikan yelled trying her hardest to make him release his grasp on her. Without a word Mikan was silenced by Natsume's action.

'NNNNAAAATTTSSSUUUMEEE, you pervert you stole my first kiss' Mikan screamed

'I'll kiss you again if you keep talking' Natsume whispered as he leaned into Mikan's ears. Mikan was forced to obediently listen to Natsume's orders.

'Natsume, are you my devil?' Mikan quietly asked, innocently looking up at Natsume. 'Huh, devil?' Natsume asked confused by her statement.

'You've taken my first kiss and seen my underwear and the first to bridal carry me' Mikan blushed as she collected all the first moments with him. Resulting to Natsume slightly blushed, but quickly hid behind his bangs.

As Natsume placed her gently into his best friend's hand: Ultimate Aero. Accelerating his speed, more wind particles battled against the surface of the laminated car. But it seemed pointless as its streamline shape sliced the air particles to form around the body of the car. Although the wind followed his command but it was a complete different story inside the car

'NATSUME SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BOTH' Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs, sending chills down everyone around her. While Natsume was absently thinking about something else, 'Why am I stuck with her again? Her big mouth really doesn't shut up … but it did come in use the other day, oh wait…damn I forgot her ankle'

'How's your leg' Natsume calmly asked, hints of blushes crept onto his checks but wasn't visible in Mikan's angle. 'Eh..um..It's better I think' Mikan replied astonished by his genuine concern.

'Thanks'

'EEHHHHH' Mikan overreacted as she threw herself to the other side of car with a shocked face and her hands covering her face. Without verbally responding to Mikan's reaction, he glared into her eyes wondering if that reaction was really necessary

'Did THE NATSUME just say 'THANKS' TO THIS BAKA HERE' Mikan tried emphasis certain words to show how astonished she was.

'BAKA, if you stop talking I will stuff a daikon (aka:/ white radish) into your mouth'

'REALLY NOW AND WHERE THE RADIS-' before she could even finish her sentence. Something navigated its way to her mouth (:/ as you can guess) a white radish found its way to stop the gibberish talking

'SFHIDS DGSD NATFUME HOW DARE YOU STUFF A DAIKON (AKA:/ WHITE RADISH) IN MY MOUTH' Mikan yelled at Natsume for his rude actions

'Don't eat the DAIKON, it cost a lot' Natsume warned Mikan, dismissing her earlier statement.

'NATSUME ARE YOU SAYING THE DAIKON IS WORTH MORE THAN ME' Mikan yelled while throwing her hands

'£2'

'EHHHHHH YO- YOU'RE SAY-ING I-I'M LESS THAN -'

'MUCH LESS' Natsume emphasised each word and finished by pulling a face with his tongue

'HYUUGA I'M GONNA KILL YOU' Mikan screamed holding the daikon in her hand ready to hit him. But before the radish could even land onto his head, he had already swiftly left the car, leaving Mikan as the only passenger inside.

'Maybe next time polka dots' Natsume smirked at how innocent Mikan was

'HYUUGA YOU IDOIT, PERVERT, MEANIE' throwing the daikon into the car before grumpily marching towards Natsume's direction

'hurry up you slow poke, we're already late because you sleep like a pig' Natsume moaned at Mikan's flaws as he kept speed walking, hoping that Mikan could keep up the speed

'Mou, how would you know if I'm a sleepyhead and so what if I-ahh' Mikan stacked at the tiny platform stairs that seemed invisible to the human eye. Noticing the yelp, he instantly rotated his head 180 degree only to see similar scene play again.

'You idiot, are you alright. Does it hurt' Natsume scolded her lightly, scrolling her trouser's up to see if any damage was done. All Mikan could do was stare at the figure dumbfounded at how Natsume could be caring at times.

'Don't move and just sit' Natsume ordered her after piggy backing her back into the restaurant that he personally booked for those two.

Gently placing Mikan onto the soft and creamy armchair, the dim lighted restaurant had a strong lingering lavender smell in the air. The restaurant was buzzing with people, as they chatted and laughed at the weekly dramas in each lives. Warm and comforting, the air was very light around them, as the light jazzy music was being played in the background. Deposited in the centre of the circular room was the white grand piano which seemed untouched, as it was neatly placed and still shiny from the gloss coat.

'Eh where are you going' Mikan innocently asked him as she quickly held his iron out shirt, so that he couldn't leave.

'Why already missing me' Natsume teasingly spoke as a smirk crept onto his face. 'Who would miss you?' Mikan spoke trying to take her eyes from his.

'I'll be back' Natsume assured him, as he gently took her hand that was still creasing his shirt placing her hands onto her own lap. 'You have a caring boyfriend there' the waitress complemented Mikan, as Natsume was out of her sight.

'ehhhh, oh no he isn't my boyfriend just a friend' Mikan turned different shades of red as she tried to clear the misunderstanding. 'They always say that' the waiter giggled at how innocent love their love was.

'What happened, why are you red?' Natsume came back curious why Mikan looked like a tomato. 'Umm Natsume, umm should we order' Mikan gulped down what the waitress just said and tried to divert the attention.

'You're acting weird again' Natsume suspiciously looked at her from the side of his eyes. 'Who's the one kidnapping me from my flat and taking me to a restaurant in MY PYJAMA' Mikan shouted at Natsume for accusing her

'shh and eat' Natsume leaned over the table and placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from gaining any more attention. Straight after, nicely presented dishes were placed onto the table. The aroma of the food distracted Mikan's attention from any further debates as she quickly dug into the food, tasting each different dish, as it pleased her taste buds.

Natsume silently chuckled in his mind at the girl in front 'Is this really happening? How did I get into this position…Why did I get left with her, she eats like a pig and wears such childish clothes and all she does is shout but all she does is care about others and stupidly defends me without thinking -'

'Neh, Natsume aren't you hungry?' Mikan asked worryingly. 'Don't worry about me silly' Natsume assured her as he messed the top of her hair up with one of his wide smooth palm.

'SILLY?' Mikan lightly yelled in a jokey way

'Just eat and stop talking, you're annoying' Natsume temper started to rise as he tried to stuff a piece of meat into get mouth. But Mikan wasn't going to follow no orders from the so-called mighty Hyuga

'Well why are you inviting me to breakfast without our friends if you think I'm annoying, huh?' 'Its not like I want to you too, I don't want to stick around with the love sick couples' Natsume causally spoke while stabbing his plate that had contained a nice presented dish but presently seemed like dish of pedigree chicken flavoured dry food.

'Ehhhh they're going out'

'Ehhhh you're going out' Mikan screamed surprisingly at the four couples that seemed like normal friends in Mikan's eyes

'Yes' Hotaru answered in singled worded only making her more confused. '40 00 rabbits for each question and 50 000 rabbits for each couple photo'

'Hotaru you're soo mean. Why didn't I know, even that jerk found out before me' Mikan anime cried in that corner

'Mikan we were planning to tell you' 'Just now that's why we asked Natsume to take you out' just like every time, Anna and Nonoko completed every sentence like any twin sister. But Mikan's attention was no longer on how cute the two sisters were but concentrating on her thoughts

Inside of Mikan heart something sunk knowing that Natsume was actually forced to take her out rather than his own choice 'I was the one troubling him then'

'I'm not a jerk and at least i took you somewhere that would provide enough food for your tummy'

'WELL I'M SORRY IF I SPENT ALL YOUR MONEY' Mikan screamed at Natsume upset that everything he did was just because of her friends.

'Mikan, that's not what I meant' Natsume tried to reason with her but she was no longer at the scene to hear it all.

'I'll go' Hotaru ran after her as she untangled herself from Ruka's secure arms. Worry was planted on her face.

'FUCK' Natsume shouted as he punched the wall that was close by. Anger, worry and annoyance was present in his eyes.

1: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS MADE ME UNDERSTAND THAT I SHOULD BE FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE CONFIDENCE IN MY WORK AND APPRECIATE SILENT READERS AND BE THANKFUL FOR THE NON SILENT READERS

2: Sorry for the long update its just it was sooooooo hard to write the date because I kept trying to think of dramas because I have no experience AT ALL (LONELY ME T-T)

3: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT because your all in for a SURPISE in the chapters coming

Please keep reviewing :D

/

\

\

/

/

\

\

/

/

**v**


	8. 8 : HIS BAKA

= Waiting for his love =

In the few days that came, Mikan seemed to be better and happier, but she kept her distance away from Natsume. Canteen seemed like a game of cat and mouse chase, it was either they sat opposite ends of the table or she tried her best to stop herself being in the same room as Natsume. Not only did this seem strange for Natsume but mostly everyone in school. Every student body in the school were placed in sudden surprise when Mikan had created an awkward distance between the two, after given the official name as the, cutest and best, couple from the popularity challenge, which Natsume had won, resulting to Natsume having a check kiss from the school's sweetheart angel Mikan. Although Natsume hated the distance and it was killing him physically and internally, as he drowned himself with coffee and late night manga. He started to realise that nothing would change unless he actually put some effort in this relationship. Just like that everything seemed to have fallen in place.

'Mikan-chan, let's go to an funfair' Anna randomly spoke as she poked her food suspiciously

'REALLY, can we Hotaru' Mikan screamed oblivious of the Anna's suspicious aura. 'I've already booked it, so you're coming no matter what' Hotaru spoke as she kept working on the new location gadget.

'WHAT SO IT'S PRIVATE' Mikan screamed surprised about the amount of effort her best friend put in

'So are we all in or I'm going to kick that person in the ass' Misaki checked as she arrived at the table

As the girls arrived at the funfair which was deserted yet it felt lively with all the music and the lights that kept on sparkling as it circled around the whole park. Combinations of rides were parked next to each other, ready to be switched on and played with. As some of the girls slip up to purchase some food while Anna and Mikan sat down near the benches. It seemed an unfamiliar present emerged from the shadows of the desecrated funfair; three male students that seemed older came marching to them with smirks planted on their face. All three were wearing black leather jackets with a plain white t-shirt, although the bottom half weren't all the same as they wore different tones of blue jeans. Chains were either dangling from the top of the jeans or spikes was sewed on. The aura that they gave wasn't very pleasant to the girl and was unwanted.

'This place is private property so I suggest you leave' Anna spoke confidently, not wanting to show how scared she was by their appearance

'We don't want much sugar coat, I'm sure you need someone to embrace you in such a silent place, so why don't you be my babe.' the second one said as they stepped forward again. They were currently overshadowing the girls, as they stood up in front of the bench table while the girls were seated on the other side of the bench chairs.

'We rather not, so can you leave' Mikan sternly spoke but it wasn't missed that her hand was shaking from their appearance. 'Harsh, you don't seem to have a boyfriend, why don't I help calm you down' as he leaned over the table placing his hand on Mikan. Mikan instantly tried to pull her hand away but the more she tried to slip her hand away, the more grip and pressure he place on her overpowering her weak strength. Causing her to be pulled forward making her cm's from the stranger's face.

'Nobody tells us what to do, mostly you' He quietly warned her as he whispered into her ear, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine as she gasped surprised.

'Thanks for taking care of my girl, but I think I can take charge now.' Natsume calmly hissed at the stranger as he snacked one of his hand around Mikan's curvy waist, as the he used the other to snatch back Mikan's hand from the pervert's hand.

'Natsume' Mikan gasped at the surprised figure

'Surprise' Natsume smiled as he looked at her, printing a smile onto her face

'Now let me sort you out' Natsume broke the eye contact and stared ahead to the 3 guys that were quiet afraid after hearing his name. 'We didn't mean to Natsume, I mean Sir' the three guys stepped back as they kept bowing.

'Well that wasn't the case in my eyes, she told you to leave yet you didn't' Natsume smirked. 'Natsume its fine, please' Mikan looked up to him, as the hazel eyes shimmered in Natsume's eyes. He unconsciously spoke 'leave'

'This is your entire fault Polka' Natsume blamed her as he grumpily as he knelled down in front of her. Looking sternly at her he calmly spoke 'This wasn't an order but my choice, Polka'

'You heard'

'Curiosity took over' Natsume subtly lied, never would he admit to the fact that he was worried about her and confused why she was annoyed.

Flashback:

Fences were planted around a green field that had some patches of crispy over-fried grass strokes that were partly bent because of previous visitors, whilst the remaining healthy grasses circled the trees. In the corner near a circular shaved bush laid a girl, hunched like a cotton wool. As that girl wimped in the corner unable to stop the tears from rolling down her swollen eyes, it was interrupted when a comforting hand pulled Mikan's lifeless body from the slimy textured grass to the wooden cracked bench that was placed next to pavement

'Hotaru' Mikan wailed as she leaned on her shoulder as Hotaru patted her back slowly

'Am I really that fat? Am I really that loud…Why am I so annoying in his eyes? Hotaru, I don't know what to do, why do I care about what he says. Why did you guys force him, why does he have to do these things? Why did he kiss me, why pick me up, if he didn't like me? Why did he have to follow their orders? Why couldn't it have been his choice? WHY HOTARU' Mikan poured into tear as she cried to answers.

'Baka' was the only word that escaped Hotaru's mouth after Mikan's long speech. All Mikan could do was to raise her head surprised by the answer

'You look ten times uglier when you cry and I'm sure Natsume agree'

Unconscious to the girls, a figure was hidden behind the tree truck, nodding his head agreeing to Hotaru statement. Before he left the park, a genuine smile crept on his face as he spoke 'Baka'

End of flashback –

Mikan blushed liked a tomato that Natsume heard her confession, but silently smiled that he chased after her.

'Umm, Natsume why are you looki-' Mikan quietly asked him as he pierced his crimson eyes. But was interrupted by a planted kiss from Natsume, as he peeled his lips away from her soft rosy lips, smirking.

'I underestimated you, Polka'

Mikan turned different shades of red and leaving a glowing smile on her face. Everything seemed to have slowed down, except her heart which was beating faster than a light. Overwhelmed by his sudden confession, she leaped from her chair into Natsume's built arms, bear hugging him tightly.

'Get a room' Sumire interrupted their happy mood

Mikan quickly leaped out of Natsume's arm as she quickly dusted her skirt and stood up straight while she left Natsume on the floor stained with mud.

'Hyuga you make her lose a tear again and I'll kill you personally' Hotaru warned her as she pointed her baka gun

'Are you out of your senses, Imai?'

'I'll take that as a yes'

'Hotaru stop making everything negative' Misaki told Hotaru tired that she kept turning sweet things into something bad

'I have my reasons' Hotaru darkly spoke. 'Mostly when I have this bad feeling' Hotaru quietly whispered but Misaki caught it but didn't react, afraid she would scare Mikan

'Can we start now' Nonoko tried to ask politely but she couldn't hold the excitement in

'LETS START' Koko screamed while he snatched Sumire's hand as he dragged her to another direction

'WHERE YOU taking me you, idoit' Sumire's cried and screamed, as her voice slowly disappeared into the distance.

'We're off then' Tsubasa informed before he jumped off with Misaki into another direction

'Eh, DON'T DRAG ME' Misaki told him off, as he tired being sweet.

'Come on bunny boy' Hotaru ordered as she dragged him by the collar

'Hotaruuuuu, please let me walk' Ruka cried trying to escape her grasp

'Mohu Mochu, can we go to the food arena' Anna begged him.

'the fuck Anna? Out of all the places you want to go to the most unromantic place' Mochu asked surprise that this girl didn't want to go to the horror maze so that she could cling onto him

'Nonoko, should we go to the haunted house?' Yuu gently asked her. 'Eh but … but I don't know if I can survive it' Nonoko turned dark shades of red. (bubbles coming out of her head like anime drawings)

'Wait you're all going?' Mikan cried

'Come on polka, I've got a surprise for you' Natsume dragged her away from Mikan's purpose of being there: the rides. Plopping himself on the smooth bouncy grass, he pulled Mikan's shirt so she landed next to him. Although silence consumed both of them, it felt comfortable, so comfortable that they laid there for hours

-Hotaru and Ruka-

'HOTARUUUUUUU' Ruka cried, as Hotaru robot kept poking her with her gadget

'I WON' Hotaru calmly spoke but had a hint of happiness in her speech

'UNFAIR' Ruka sulked as he crossed his arm and looked away.

'HERE SO SHUT UP' Hotaru shoved a cute white rabbit onto Ruka's arm. Ruka's eye glowed, as a smile crept onto his face

'STOP BLUSHING, BUNNY BOY' Which only made Ruka blush a deeper red. 'UNFAIR YOU BLUSED TOO HOTARU' Ruka poked a finger into her soft checks, as she tried walking ahead

-Anna and Mochu-

'HOWS THIS' Anna stuffed a spoonful of random ingredients into his face

'NOPE' Mochu glared at her, as he closed his lips tight

'MOCHU MOCHU, this is the last' Anna waved her hands side to side while pouting at mocha

'FINE' Mochu opened his mouth expecting something to go in but it landed onto his cheeks. Shocked and astonished, Mochu was left frozen as he looked at Anna giggling on the floor while tightly clutching her belly

'YOOOUUUUU' Mochu stood up, as he picked up a plate of dish

'Mochu, please dont' As Anna slowly crept back while also begging him, as Mochu evil smirked, scooping a portion of the food off the dish.

As they ran laps around the deserted canteen trying to revenge each other for the mess they called. Laughing and shouting, echoed the area while on the other side screams and tears were projected.

-Nonoko and Yuu-

'YUUUUUU' Nonoko cried as she curled up in the corner, lost and stranded, she silently hoped that he was suddenly appear

'Hehehehhe' Yuu came out of the corner snickering

'You didnt' Nonoko glared at her, as she rose from her earlier position, marching towards Yuu, holding her fist in the air

'Umm Nonoko it was only a jokeeeee' Yuu sweat dropped as he ran away scared of being bruised.

-Tsubasa and Misaki-

'TSUBASAAAA' Misaki screamed from the side walk, after walking for internity, he was still riding on the

-Permy and Koko-

-Mikan and Natsume-

'OHHH GET THAT ONE' Mikan screamed at Natsume, as she kept tugging his shirt whilst pointing at the fish that keep swimming in a circular motion

'It's a tissue not a net, how could I' Natsume complained at her, as her demains were driving up the wall. Mostly because he had used up to 200 paper nets to catch the fish but was unlucky in all rounds

'LET ME TRY' Mikan tried to snatch the net of his hand

'Buy it yourself, or kiss me' Natsume smirked at her 'But I don't have money, that's unfair' Mikan sulked as she cried in the corner

'HERE BAKA' Natsume shoved two nets to her face, so she wouldn't be upset anymore. As Mikan smiled in glee that Natsume was finally being nice, it all went down the drain 'you own me a kiss'

-Moments later-

'Natsume?' 'Sleep baka' Natsume tilted her head so that her head was now on top of his arm as they laid on the grass looking up into the sky. Tired and bored, Mikan figured with her watch

'AHHHHH…. Natsume what about school?' Mikan screamed into Natsume's ears making him nearly tone deaf.

'Fuck Mikan, I've already planned it all' Natsume scolded her as he massaged his left ear.

'Huh?' As she turned waiting for Natsume to elaborate himself, although she knew she was asking for the impossible.

'We going travel back in my personal caravan'

'ARE YOU REALLY NATSUME?' Mikan sarcastically asked as she pulled his cheeks to check if it was a mask on him. 'Don't act stupid baka' Natsume glared at her for thinking he was an unorganized person

* * *

'Miss, Natsume sir has been located'

'Good work, if there isn't left, I'll be leaving'

'Wait Miss, Natsume sir isn't by himself. He seems to be occupied with someone else and from my knowledge they seem very close'

'Miss, are you there'

'Keep speaking'

'Miss that's all I can tell you since they're currently sleeping next to each other in a grass field'

'Well that's not good, I guess it time to pay him a little surprise visit' A light chuckle was heard on the other line.

* * *

How was it, hope its getting better because if it's not ahhh I'm going to be crying in my sleep :D

Thanks for the reviews, I nearly on my 30th review – SOOOO CLOSE :D


	9. 9 : Uh oh

= Waiting for his love =

* * *

'I told you were unorganized, look at the time now' Mikan forced the watch on her hand into Natsume's face. Unlike normal people, Natsume took the initiative to bite her hand.

'NATSUME 'Mikan rubbed her arm, as red teeth marks was engraved into her smooth skin. All Natsume could do was smirk at her reaction

'We're here' Koko announced from the window

'We're so late, Narumi sensei is going to kill us' Nonoko walked back and forth worried how Narumi would react at her first late pass

'Anna, chill your sister' Mocha worriedly ask anna, frightened by Nonoko's extreme reaction about school.

'Nonoko, I've already called in to tell them were arriving a bit late' Yuu assured them

'Hotaru get your ass out of that stupid room' Misaki shouted outside of the room, annoyed that Hotaru locked herself in her room for the whole journey back. 'Shut up, your too loud'Hotaru slyly lied as she opened the door calmly and strolled out of the caravan.

As the girls dragged the guys into the school some by the ear (Sumire and Misaki), while Hotaru had one of her robots carrying Ruka into school, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko dragged them by the arm like normal people.

'Sorry Narumi, we didn't mean to be late' Mikan threw the door open as she dragged Natsume straight behind her

'NATSUME?' A familiar voice called out from inside the classroom. A small gasp was heard from Natsume as he, unconsciously and quickly, slipped his hand out of Mika's hold. Without thinking Natsume spoke unconsciously.

'Nana'


	10. 10: Crack

= Waiting for his love =

I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't turned on my computer lately at all so I never got around to uploading it. But I hope this pays back for the lateness. RESULTS DAY TOMORROW SOOOOO SCARED. But enjoy.

* * *

The smiles that were plastered on the group's face, as they spent the night celebrating the start of a new relationship seemed so distanced and wasted. The moment that Hotaru had regretted, came too early for her to prepare any gadgets that could change time and remove that witch from the picture. But she was no witch in Natsume's eyes. Everyone could see how Natsume face was filled with regret and sadness as he looked at the girl that he personally hurt. Like a shrimp, Mikan physically and emotionally felt small and forgotten, unsure if she had any say; even though she was his official girlfriend. But in this case she seemed like a lost throne without a king. She already knew that the battle that she hardly fought was already take off her by the queen of winter. Just in split second, Narumi sensei had interrupted their world with his projective, girly voice

'Aww now now it's no time for reunions. Mostly when you 8 are late for class and Nonoko I'm very disappointed with you' Narumi tried to lighten the mood but even Nonoko wasn't in the mood to worry about a stupid lateness. She was too confused about the sudden change in Natsume's emotions.

'Narumi-sensei, could I sit next to Natsume' Nana sweetly asked as she pretended to play with her skirt's hem

'Umm, well you see Natsume's already sitting next to som-'

'So if Natsume says I can sit with him, then can I?' Nana shot her head at Natsume. Directing her gaze at the shocked hopeless boy, that was torn between two girls. Mikan already knew she had lost the long pause and wondering eyes, already proved to Mikan that even though she was the girlfriends, she was beaten by an outsider.

'umm Narumi-sensei, if you don't mind do you think I could sit at the front?' Mikan cheekily smiled as she held up her hand. Her response stirred up the whole class, as they murmured about they're relationship statue and if Nana was the intruder.

'Well if Natsume doesn't mind then I guess you're allowed' Hoping silently, Mikan wished for Natsume to show a single sign of care towards her. But nothing told her to stay, neither answer nor action. Plastering a forced smiled she skipped to her seat while greeting all her fan club fans and friends. There was nothing to do for the group but to obediently sit and wait for a later answer.

Class seemed to have passed slowly for them all. Mikan doodled aimlessly as her mind was trying to figure out everything that suddenly happened that left her in this seat. Just like Mikan, natsume was trying to find the reason of Nana's sudden arrival.

As the group awkwardly sat there, poking their food like it was their punch bag. The new arrival to sudden for there're group's liking. Taking Mikan's space on the table next to Natsume was Nana, who was giggling and laughing at Natsume's slightest action. Which became more irratting by the minute, but Hotaru couldn't give a slightest care because her eyes were locked on the door: waiting for Mikan.

Meanwhile someone near the campus:

'You've found him' the speaker eyes started to tear up, as happy tears started to roll down her eyes. 'It's a miracle right? We've going to be together again' The other person on the line screamed

'Really, so you'll pick me up then'

'Of course darling, we can all go out to our favourite restaurant just the four of us. But sweetie, mother and father need you to do something very important for us'

'Bussiness?' she spoke sternly straightening herself and wiping away the tears that stained her smooth skin

'Clever like away. You see your brother is in a coma so we need you to help our business to get back onto its feet, can you do that?' this time a male voice spoke replacing the smooth angelic female

'When could I never, I was born like you dad' she smirked as she closed the phone, as she went directly to the library rather than the canteen.

Back to the canteen...

As they were ready to leave the table, spending much longer than usual; they hoped and waited for Mikan would storm into the door, screaming at them for leaving her behind. But luck was slipping and time was running out. Just before they rose from their seat, Mikan came skipping in staggering on the way, trying to balance out the heavy weight bag.

'MIKAN' the twins screamed out across the hall, as they ran towards her, helping her with her bag

'Baka we were worried about you' Hotaru walked up as she hugged her. 'Eh, Hotaru what about?' Mikan cluelessly asked

BAKA BAKA BAKA – Hotaru fired her baka gun new edition at Mikan for wasting her love on this hopeless girl

'Jesus Hotrau, she's recovering' Permy screamed at Hotaru

'From what, she doesn't even remember' Hotaru spoke as she walked back into her seat

'Ehh about wha-' Mikan picked herself up only remembering now about Nana, she froze there as she realised that her place was taken

'NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT' Permy screamed at Mikan while she sleeplessly smiled and walked to the queue to buy something. Accidently overhearing her so called boyfriend's conversations

'Can we leave now, Natty'

'No'

'But we've been here for more than 40 minutes and I need to the toilet'

'Go yourself'

'Why are you being so cruel to me, everyone's being cruel to me, reo was first now it's you' Nana sulked and cried. Natsume's eyes widened at the name 'REO'

'What did he do' His full attention was now on her but she wasn't going to say anything.

'Let's go' Natsume got off his chair as he dragged her hand while picking up her bag on the way

'I told you, you couldn't resist me. Sorry Mikan but Natsume is mine' her thoughts contented the owner, as she smiled at the person in front

Just seconds after, screams and cries could be heard from the entrance of the canteen. All 4 boys locked their heads up, concentrating on the noise that was being projected. Before the girls could even ask 'why they were staring at the door', they were already grabbed by their lover boys and was forced out of the canteen to their hide outs. Minutes after, four panting girls that had smudged makeup and messy hair searched the room with dagger eyes before running to another location.

'Guys, I'll try to be quick-' Mikan spoke as she turned around, only to find a empty table. Unsure what to do she walked towards her table as she tried to find them. 'Hotaru, Anna, Permy, Nonoko, Misaki where are you' She whispered as a tear formed at how horrendous this day could be. A gentle tap on Mikan's shoulder made her swing around 'You scared me guy-' hoping to see her best friends but standing in front wasn't her friend at all but someone that she's never met before

'Umm, I was wondering if I could sit with you'

'Ehh' taken by surprised that a guy was asking to sit with her

'Umm well if umm you don't mind then could I?'

'Of course ' Mikan sat down opposite sides to him as they chatted and laughed at each other

'Opps I completely forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mikan Sakura' Mikan gleefully smiled, happy that he was there at this time 'I'm Ren Mori' He leaned politely smiling

'So you're a transfer right?'

'Eh, are you fortune teller or something?' Ren acted surprised causing Mikan to burst into laughter

'Do you think I could pull it off' Mikan tired to act like a fortune teller, this time making Ren to burst in giggles.

'More like a manic than a fortune teller'

'HAAHHAHAHAH, thanks great friend you are'

'Already a friend I see' Ren smirked 'Well – well , umm what else do you want me to call you as then' Mikan defended herself as she started to blush

'Your BOYFRIEND' as he leaned in making her blush at her statement

'ehhhhhh' she loudly cried. As she backed away.

'Just joking, you don't like me right' Ren faked a disappointed face as he ate his food 'More like I'm with Natsume right now, well I think I am.' Mikan looked at her food disappointingly

'Someone's not taking care of my Mikan' Ren teased her trying to cheer her up. 'YOU IDOIT, I'M NOT YOUR MIKAN ' Mikan playfully palm slapped his forehead with her hand.

Before they could carry on their conversation, the school bell echoed the hall informing them that classes were starting soon.

'Wait Mikan, can you be my tour partner' Ren quickly asked before she rose from her chair

'WHAT REALLY, OF COURSE' Mikan joyfully jumped out of the chair as she grabbed her bag but was pulled down again

'How about I hold your bag and you tour me to my class, deal' Ren easily took her bag like it weighed a feather and chucked her the map.

'Eh, we have the same classes except from registration' Mikan scanned his schedule

'Do I have your consent to pick you up after registration so that you could be my tour guide' He theatrically acted like prince charming as he kneeled down onto his feet and lifted one of his hands to gently touch her petite left hand.

'Oh of course, Romeo' Mikan tried to carry on the act

'I'm not Romeo, I'm prince charming' he sulked offended that his acting skill was wrongly

'Get over it, you neither of them' She whacked him on the shoulder 'I'm hurt' Ren acting as if he was shot in the heart.

* * *

Thank you so much all review really inspired me to write this.

I was quiet stuck on the ending, unsure how to actually end it nicely but I hoped you liked the content.


End file.
